Not so Perfect
by GinnyPotterLove
Summary: when Harry Potter heard his name come out of the Goblet of Fire he turned to his friends for support. When all he gets is a cold sholder from Ron he is fead up with the jealousy and decides to set things stright.


AN: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER NOR WILL I EVER because my name sadly is not J. K. Rowling

Come on Harry, Your life is perfect you can get anything you want and yet you expect me to believe that there is nothing that I could possibly be jealous of when it comes to your life? Are you kidding me?" Ron Weasley yelled at his best friend of four years.

"Who am I compared to the great Harry Potter? Huh? I'm either Harry Potter's friend, or the yongest Weasley boy! That's it! You're famous! And me…. I'm nothing. So don't come over here and start going on about how I'm being un-fair and mean to you because we both know it's not true.

When Harry didn't immediately respond Ron started to turn away but stopped when he heard Harry whisper.

"You really must not know me then."

"What are you going on about?" said Ron in an annoyed voice.

"If you think I have a perfect life then you must not know anything about me at all, especially since I don't."

"Oh really? You expect me to believe that load of bull?"

"You want to know the truth? Then come with me." Harry said seeing Ron's nod of consent.

It was two days after Harry Potters name came out of the Goblet of fire and after not speaking to him for so long Harry had had enough and caught Ron out on the ground of the school near a tree by the lake. It was a cool day so not many other students were out ensuring that their conversation would be kept private.

Walking briskly through the halls Harry led Ron to the gargoyle that hid the stair case up to the headmaster's office. Giving the pass word he had gotten a day ago from professor Dumbledore for this purpose (chocolate frogs) Harry kept his pace all the way up the stairs only pausing to knock on the door before entering.

Sitting at his desk old as ever was Professor Dumbledore, eyes twinkling like mad.

"How may I help you my dear boy?" he asked Harry.

"I was wondering if I could use your pensieve, sir?"

"Oh? May I ask why?" he said even as he got up to get it out.

"I want to show Ron here my side of the story and this seems to be the only way of doing so without being able to lie. Unless you count veritus serum which I would rather not use."

Shocked Ron looked between his best friend and the Headmaster wondering if Harry really believed this strongly in what he said.

Evidently so because the headmaster went on into a detailed explanation of how to extract memories for viewing.

"OK. Let's go" Harry said about a minute later with a vial of some silvery substance in his hands. Pouring it into the stone pensive that lay on the table he entered the memories with Ron close behind.

Suddenly they were standing in a hall of a house he did not recognize, when they heard yells from the door in front of them. A fat man was holding a small boy off the ground by his hair while yelling himself hoarse.

"You ungrateful BRAT! How dare you accuse our Dudley of stealing! He would never so much as take a penny from the ground and yet you accuse him of taking your lunch! That's it you won't be getting one any more if this is how you're going to act!" the fat man yelled.

Ron finial realized that the small boy was Harry at about 7 years old and the fat man must be his uncle. He was shocked to see Harry's uncle Vernon throw him into the cupboard under the stairs and lock the door behind him.

"AND STAY THERE!"

Just as this was yelled the scene changed and they were standing in an old school yard. This time harry was slightly older looking but again to small for his age an about 8 year old harry potter was sitting by himself off to the side. Ron started to walk over only to see other children around his age surrounding him. This included Dudley his cousin who was easily recognized by the pictures that had been hanging on the walls the last time Ron had seen Harry's house before the world cup.

Immediately when they reached him two of the boys came from behind harry and grabbed his arms. Harry kicked and yelled but could not shake loose the tight grips.

"Oh no, wee potters got no friends…" said Dudley with a fake pout on his face.

"Shut your trap Dudley!" Harry yelled.

"OK." He responded before hitting him in the face and letting the others in the circle have a go at his defenseless cousin.

When they left, lying on the ground Harry Potter never looked so small and defenseless with his broken glasses in hand.

Again the scenery changed to harry turning his teachers wig blue. Then doing accidental magic when being chased by Dudley's gang and ending up on the roof. Then speaking to the boa constrictor and the glass disappearing. Then being locked in the cupboard with no food for weeks on end. Then getting his room. Then when Hagrid told him he was a wizard. Seeing his parents for the first time in his life. Remembering the night they were killed when the dementors were around and not being able to stop it. On and on the scenes went until suddenly Ron found himself on the floor of Dumbledore's office with tears in his eyes as he realized how wrong he had been.


End file.
